One Wish
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Li is a disciple of a famous swordsman. He was given the mission to retrive the magical ring stolen by the enemy. On his journey he discovered friendship, betrayal & love. He fell in love with Sakura, the daughter of his enemy. Will their love last? S
1. Default Chapter

**Sugar Pink: **Hi everyone! I just had this story stuck in my head for a long time, that I just had to get it down on paper!...Or maybe on computer? LOL! Either way, as I was saying, I had this story stuck in my head and I just REALLY want to write it out...just to see if it works. I will try my best to make this story fascinating...and it will be full of romance.

Please R/R to tell me if this story is worth continuing!

**Summary: **Syaoran and Meiling were orphans who was adopted by a famous and skilled swordsman. Both of them became the swordsman's disciples at a young age. When Syaoran's master died of old age, he had one last wish: for Syaoran to kill the master of their enemy's clan and get the magical ring that the enemy had stolen. The rings were suppose to be in pairs, and when the two rings are united, the owner of the rings are granted one wish. However, the enemy had stolen one of the two rings. Along with Meiling, Syaoran set off on the journey to locate the enemy. Along the way, he encountered and experienced things he had never experienced before, including love. What happens if the girl he had fallen for, Sakura Kinomoto, was the daughter of the enemy?

One Wish

Chapter One: The Past

"Syaoran, I'm cold." a little girl with black pigtails, around the age of seven, whimpered as she clung onto the torn blanket.

"It's okay, Meiling. We'll be fine." a little boy, the age of eight, one year older than the little girl, reassured. His name was Syaoran Li. At least, that's what he's been told. He was an orphan and never saw his parents before. Everyone at the orphanage told him his family were the Li's, who own huge restaurants and were very rich. Until one day, his family went bankrupt, and lost everything and was forced to give little Syaoran to the orphanage.

"Why did they throw us out?" Meiling asked, tears threatening to spill. Meiling had a sad family history also. Her father refused to take the responsibility of a husband, and abandoned her mother when she was pregnant. Meiling's mother died while giving birth to her.

"Because they're mean people, Meiling." Syaoran said. Even he had no idea why the orphanage had thrown them out.

Elsewhere

A tall man with dark black hair and bright blue eyes walked on the deserted road. It was frosty, and it was about to snow any day now. The man had a long sword slung across his back, carrying the sword as he walked. His steps were confident and bold.

His name was Chie-Zong, a famous swordsman with brilliant skills when it comes to the sword and martial arts. As he walked pass an alleyway, he noticed a bundle curled up, trying to keep warm. Curious, he walked over. He was surprised to find two small children. A boy with messy chestnut hair and bright amber eyes, and a girl with short black pigtails and ruby eyes filled with tears.

"What are you children doing out at this time of night? Where are your parents?" Chie-Zong asked.

"We're orphans. We don't have parents." the boy replied boldly.

"Shouldn't you be in the orphanage then?"

"They threw us out." the boy replied again._This boy has the quality to become a great swordsman. He isn't even afraid during a time like this. Perhaps I should take them both in as my disciples? Yes, I shall, but first, I must test them to see if they are capable. A good swordsman should have a heart of gold and always be loyal and faithful to friends,_ Chie-Zong thought, feeling sympathy towards the children.

"How about I take you in? I'm Chie-Zong, I'm a swordsman, and I'm looking for disciples." Chie-Zong replied.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Chie-Zong? I've heard of you! The one who killed eighty bandits who tried to rob a family!"

Chie-Zong chuckled. "Yes, that's me. I am quite old, and like any other human, shall die one day. I need a disciple to carry on my skills for many generations. You are capable of that job." Chie-Zong said to Syaoran. "What is your name, boy?"

"My name is Syaoran Li. I've been told my family went bankrupt and were forced to give me up. And this is Meiling Rae. Her dad left her mom and her mom died." Syaoran explained.

"How sad..." Chie-Zong sighed, feeling a pang of sadness hit him.

"You would really take us in?" Syaoran asked tentatively.

"Now, now, I said I'll take **you** in, little Syaoran. Meiling, however, will have to stay here."

Syaoran looked up immediately. "What?! Can't you take Meiling with you too, Mr. Chie-Zong?" Syaoran asked.

"Absolutely not! Come on, Syaoran, let's go."

"No." was all the little boy said.

"Pardon?"

"I said no." Syaoran repeated, his voice steady. Meiling looked up softly at her friend.

"Syaoran-kun, you should go with Mr. Chie-Zong. He'll teach you great sword skills and you will not have to be cold and hungry anymore."

"I won't leave you, Meiling! You're my best friend! If Mr. Chie-Zong won't take you, then I'm not going either!" Syaoran said stubbornly.

"Good job, little Syaoran." Chie-Zong laughed. Syaoran looked up at the laughing swordsman.

"Huh?"

"I was merely testing you. A good swordsman should have loyalty and faith in their friends and never let them go. You proved yourself to be a good swordsman. Come on, let's go now, both of you. Syaoran, Meiling, I doubt you two would ever be cold or hungry from now on."

* * *

An amber eyed boy around the age of 23 sighed as he looked out to the wide blue sea and the orange glowing sunset. The boy was the same orphan 15 years ago, cold and hungry on the streets, Syaoran Li. He had grown up to be a handsome young swordsman, learning from his master, Chie-Zong. 

It had not been easy, learning all the skills that were taught to him. However, Syaoran tried hard and succeeded. Meiling, who was also Chie-Zong's disciple, had tried her best, and she and Syaoran were the best of friends.

Unfortunately, Chie-Zong had fallen ill. All the herbalists who came to check him out said he only had a limit of 5 years to live. Syaoran is trying his best to find the cure for his master, but so far, he was failing. Looking at the big blue sea helped him relieve his stress.

"Syaoran!!" a voice called. Syaoran opened his amber eyes at the voice of Meiling. "Syaoran!!"

"What is it, Meiling?" Syaoran asked. Meiling, at 22 years of age, was quite beautiful. Her dark black hair flowed freely in the wind.

"Syaoran, Master Chie-Zong wants to speak with you." Meiling said. Syaoran immediately stood up. It must be serious if Chie-Zong wish to speak with him. Rushing back, he burst into the room of his master.

"Master Chie-Zong, what is it?" Syaoran asked worriedly as Chie-Zong laid in the bed, looking pale.

"Syaoran, you are my strongest disciple. I wish for you to complete a task for me, seeing that I cannot do so myself."

"What is it? Whatever it is, I promise I shall complete it."

"Take this ring." Chie-Zong placed a golden ring in Syaoran's hand. Syaoran had always seen Chie-Zong wore it for as long as he had known him, but Syaoran never knew what it was for. He assumed it must be a sign of significance.

"It's a magic ring. My master had given it to me. There are two of them, and the owner of them are granted one wish. I made my wish. However, the other ring was stolen by the enemy's troop. I always tried to retrieve it, but I cannot. I want you to take Meiling and try to retrieve the other ring back. Then, you shall have one of your wishes granted. If possible, try to make it back within 5 years, because I wish to see the two rings united before I die." Chie-Zong said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, Master Chie-Zong. I retrieve the other ring. I promise." Syaoran vowed.

"The other ring was taken by the Kinomoto clan. They always travel around, so it will be hard trying to find their exact location."

"It doesn't matter. I shall have the two rings united within 5 years."

Next day

Syaoran slipped the gold ring onto his finger. He looked out at the bright glowing sun.

"Meiling?" Syaoran turned to his friend, slinging his sword and bag over his shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Meiling said, slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Let's go. We have to find the other ring. For Chie-Zong."

Nodding, the two of them set off.

"Where are we going to start looking?" Meiling asked.

"I'm not sure. But I will find it, even if it means risking my life." Syaoran said.

"You won't die!" Meiling said sharply. Unknown to Syaoran, Meiling had developed a crush on him since they were kids. He had always been the only one there for her when the orphanage people won't allow her dinner. He was the one who didn't abandon her when Chie-Zong said he will only take Syaoran in. As the grew up, Meiling's crush for Syaoran grew stronger, developing into love. However, she would not allow Syaoran to find out, because she doesn't want to ruin the friendship they share now.

Syaoran chuckled. "Of course, I won't Meiling." he reassured. "We're going to have to find a place to stay for the night."

"We can try searching the market place." Meiling said.

"Yeah."

So the two of them strolled on.

Later

"My legs are so tired." Meiling sighed.

"Want to sit down for tea and dumplings?" Syaoran suggested, pointing to a nearby tea shop.

"Sounds good to me." Meiling grinned. Once seated at a table, Syaoran took his sword from his back and set it down on the table. He glanced at his sword, which looked more like sabre. It was silver with ambers and emeralds set into the handle. The blade of the sabre is sharp and dangerous. It was also very heavy, given to Syaoran by Chie-Zong. A picture of a wolf was also engraved on the handle.

Don't worry, Master Chie-Zong. I'll help you unite the two rings, Syaoran thought. Suddenly, loud clangs and clings of swords were heard outside the tea shop, along with loud voices.

"What do you think is going on?" Meiling asked worriedly, her hand clutching her sword, in case whatever dangers outside comes bursting into the shop.

"Let's go see." Syaoran said, and the two of them dashed out.

Outside

"Give it back, I know you took it!" a girl, at the age of 22(Meiling's age) with silky auburn hair and clear emerald eyes, shouted angrily. She was using a long slim, yet heavy, silver sword with pink stones set into the handle to attack another girl.

"I told you, I do not **have** your stupid jade!" the other girl, at the age of 22, with midnight blue hair and stunning lilac eyes fought back just as fiercely, using her long sword.

"I **saw** you took it! Now give it back!" the girl with the auburn hair said.

"I didn't take anything! Can we please stop this?" the girl with the midnight blue hair said.

Syaoran glanced at the two girls. He was charmed by the cuteness and beauty of the girl with the shining auburn hair. _Just another female dispute_, he sighed, glad it was nothing big. Suddenly, he heard a yelp and immediately turn his attention back to the dispute.

The girl with the midnight blue hair had lost her balance and tripped. Immediately, Syaoran caught her in his arms, preventing her from hitting the hard cement. The girl opened her lilac eyes, and Syaoran felt his heart stop beating.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Meiling's voice snapped Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine." Syaoran said, a slight blush on his cheeks as he helped the girl stand up.

"Thanks for...um...catching me." the girl said with a friendly smile. "What's your name?" she caught a glimpse of Syaoran's heavy sabre. "Oh! Are familiar with swords and martial arts too?"

"Uh...yeah, you could say that. My name is Syaoran Li."

"My name is Hikaru Tsunako." Hikaru smiled.

"Enough chitchatting, where's my jade?" the girl with the auburn hair marched up to the small group in a huff.

"I didn't take it!" Hikaru said once again.

"I said give it back!" the auburn hair girl said fiercely, raising her silver sword again.

"Hey!" Syaoran interrupted. "She said she didn't take it."

"How would **you** know?"

"She looks too gentle to do such a thing! Unlike you, always speaking in term of violence." Syaoran said in a harsh tones. Turning to Hikaru and Meiling, he nodded.

"Let's go." and the three of them walked away.

"Not so fast! Nobody leaves until I get back what's mine!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"My name is Sakura. Yu have no need to know my last name." the girl's emerald eyes shone. Sakura rose her sword, and aimed it at Hikaru. "That girl took my family heirloom."

"You will not hurt Hikaru. If it's a duel you want, then I'll be more than happy to give you one." Syaoran said, unleashing his sabre.

"If duelling with you is the only way I can get my heirloom back, I'll be more than happy to as well." Sakura said defensively.

Their swords clanged together loudly. Meiling and Hikaru watched worriedly.

This girl has a lot of strength and has great sword skills, Syaoran thought. He had to be more careful.

He's not as easy as he looks, Sakura thought. Unfortunately, at that moment, Sakura lost her balance. Syaoran, not knowing that Sakura would lose her balance so sudden, cut her arm, causing a wound and blood to leak out.

Sakura winced as she held her right arm. She looked at the wound. It was pretty deep.

Syaoran's amber eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that you would lose your balance! I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?"

"Back off and go away! You probably did that on purpose. Let me tell you, one day, you'll regret ever helping Tsunako Hikaru!" Sakura said. Grabbing her sword, she ran off.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Meiling rushed up to him, worried.

"I'm fine, Meiling." Syaoran sighed. "I hope that Sakura girl is okay though..."

Later

"So, Hikaru-chan, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Meiling asked.

"Well okay. I'm the daughter of Azuka Tsunako, leader of the Tsunako clan. Sakura always disliked me for one reason or another. What about you two?"

"I'm Syaoran Li, and this is Meiling Rae. We're both disciples of Chie-Zong, the famous swordsman." Syaoran explained.

"Oh! I've heard many legends about him! I heard he's fallen ill."

"Yes, that's true. We're on a mission." Syaoran said. And he told Hikaru about the two rings that he was suppose to reunite.

"I've heard the legend of that too. It might take a long time to find the other ring. Say, if you two don't mind, why don't you stay over at my place for tonight? My parents would be more than happy to let you." Hikaru said.

"Do you want to Meiling?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Meiling smiled.

Later

"Ah, so you were the one who saved my daughter from Sakura today." Azuko smiled. He was a man in his middle ages.

"It was nothing, Tsunako-san." Syaoran replied.

"It was something." Azuko insisted. "That Sakura had always been a trouble maker. You two are more than welcome to spend the night, and as long as you wish."

"Thank you."

"I'll show you to your rooms!" Hikaru said. "This is your room, Meiling."

"Wow...it's...huge..." Meiling glanced at the fancy room.

"I'll show you to your room now, Li-kun." Hikaru said. Taking Syaoran by the hand, she pulled him to find his room. Syaoran blushed as he noticed that Hikaru was holding his hand.

"Li-kun?" Hikaru's soft voice said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for saving me today." Hikaru smiled softly. "This is your room, and I hope you have a good sleep."

"It was nothing, Hikaru-chan. And you can call me Syaoran, if you wish."

"Well...okay then. Sweet dreams, Syaoran." and with that, Hikaru walked back to her own chambers.

Syaoran entered his room. There was a huge window. He looked outside and glanced at the stars.

Chie-Zong-san, how are you right now? I hope you're feeling better, Syaoran sighed. An image of Hikaru's face flowed through his mind. Syaoran shook his head. _No, no! I can't develop feelings for Hikaru-chan! I...can't..._

Syaoran sighed. An image of Hikaru's face flowed through his mind. Syaoran shook his head. 

Flashback

"Are you sure you wish to be my disciple, Syaoran?" Chie-Zong asked an eight years old Syaoran Li.

"Of course! I would love to be a swordsman and defend the good and vanquish evil, just like you!" Syaoran said. Chie-Zong chuckled.

"Being a swordsman is tough, little one."

"I'll try very hard and practice all the skills you teach me everyday. I promise!"

"It's not that, Syaoran. Being a swordsman will earn you a lot of enemies. It will be hard for you to find the girl of your dreams, for you will not be sure if she is related to one of your enemies. If she is, you will have a tough choice to make, Syaoran. You will either have to give up on being a swordsman, or kill the enemy, and hurting the girl you love." Chie-Zong said with a sad sigh. "I've experienced that myself when I was young."

"What did you choose?" Syaoran asked.

"I made the wrong choice, and to this very day, I still regret it, even though it is too late. Do you understand, Syaoran? It's a complicated world out there, and you might fall in love with your enemy, without knowing it..." Chie-Zong said.

"Then I will not fall in love with anyone."

"That's what you say now, but love is a very powerful thing. If it comes, you won't be able to control it."

"Yes, I will be able to!"

"That's what I said too, Syaoran, that's what I said to myself too." Chie-Zong chuckled. "Very well, if you wish to be a swordsman, then I shall teach you. Go get Meiling in here and we will start our first lesson."

End of flashback

Syaoran stared into the violet starry sky as he remembered his old talks with Chie-Zong-san.

Next day

Syaoran strolled through the marketplace by himself. It was still early, and he wanted to take a walk, without waking up the Tsunako's or Meiling. He'll be back soon.

Finding the Kinomoto's will be more difficult than I though, Syaoran thought to himself as he walked to a nearby lake. _Now how did I wander over here? _He wondered to himself. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a figure.

Syaoran thought to himself as he walked to a nearby lake. He wondered to himself. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a figure. 

It was Sakura.

Great, he just had to run into her again. Was it fate? Was it destiny? He noticed that her right arm was bandaged and he felt a wave a guilt rushed through him. He had never hurt a girl before! Not even by accident! He should go and apologize.

"I know you're there, so why don't you come out?" Sakura's melodic voice said sternly.

Ah, so she sensed my presence, Syaoran chuckled. This girl was skilled. Slowly, he stepped out.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello to you too." Sakura replied, glancing at the lake, not looking at him.

"Um...your arm...?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." Sakura said.

"Hey, you were the one who attacked Hikaru."

"Because she stole my family heirloom."

"She said she didn't!"

"Because you were stupid enough to believe her."

Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh. This conversation was giving him a headache. "Fine, fine. I guess we had a misunderstanding. Let's all start over and be friends, okay?"

"We'll talk about the friendship thing, **after** I get my heirloom back." Sakura said, turning around, meeting his eyes the first time since their conversation.

"What do you want **me** to do??"

"Get it back from Hikaru for me."

"No way. Hikaru didn't take it and she's my friend!"

"You owe me." Sakura shrugged, a smile appearing on her cute face.

"How so?"

She glanced at her bandaged arm. Syaoran got the hint.

"Okay, fine. I will not get it back from Hikaru because I know she didn't take it. But I will owe you three wishes because of what I've done to your arm. Happy?"

"Very much so."

"So, what's your first wish, your highness?" Syaoran smirked, crossing his arms and leaned back against a nearby tree.

Sakura ignored his question. "My name is Sakura, age 22, and I've been practicing with swords and martial arts since I was 10 years old. You?"

"My name is Syaoran Li, age 23, and I'm an orphan. My master, Chie-Zong, took me in when I was 8 years old, and I've been practicing with swords and martial arts ever since."

"Impressive. I've heard may stories about Chie-Zong. He's a good guy." Sakura smiled. "I guess I'll see you around, Syaoran Li."

"Wait!" Syaoran said.

"Yes?"

"What are your three wishes? I want to get them over with."

"I'll tell you when I think of one. Until then, I'll see you around." Sakura said, going out of the wooded area, and back into the marketplace.

Maybe this Sakura isn't so bad after all, Syaoran smiled to himself.

Sugar Pink: Okay, I know this chapter was bad, but I just wanted to write the story haha. Please drop a review if you want. It really helps me think. I will update my other stories soon, including **The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Have Made**.

Okay, I know this chapter was bad, but I just wanted to write the story haha. Please drop a review if you want. It really helps me think. I will update my other stories soon, including . 

R/R and tell me if this story is worth continuing!!


	2. ChieZong's Love

****

Sugar Pink: Wow!!! Thanks for all the compliments and reviews!! I read over all your suggestions and they were very good! I'm glad some of you were truthful, I really appreciated that!! I'll take you suggestions, and I will try my best to make this story enjoyable! Thanks!

Please R/R this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...can I have it for my birthday though?

****

One Wish

Chapter 2: Chie-Zong's Love

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun. Where have you been?" Hikaru asked as she saw Syaoran strolled in the front door.

"Oh, just walking around out." Syaoran shrugged, placing his sabre down. Hikaru eyed his sabre. Then she looked up at him, her lilac eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Want to have a friendly duel after breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure. Are you up for the challenge?" Syaoran said with a playful smirk.

"I've been practicing with swords and martial arts since I was 12. I should hope I am up for the challenge."

"Meiling and I started when we were 8."

"I can tell." Hikaru smiled.

"Speaking of Meiling, where is she?"

"She's still sleeping. Why? Do you have a soft spot for her, Syaoran-kun?" Hikaru teased.

"Chie-Zong-san and Meiling are the only people in this world who I consider family, even though we're not blood related at all. To tell the truth, Meiling can be a bit clumsy at times. She's like a little sister who always needs looking after." Syaoran chuckled.

"So you only care for her as a sister?"

"The best sister in the world." Syaoran grinned.

"Did you ever try to look at her from another point of view?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever considered marrying her?"

This comment caused Syaoran to choke on his porridge.

"What?! Meiling?! No, I never even thought about it. It'll be too weird."

"Funny, she seems to have more-than-siblings feelings for you." Hikaru smiled lightly.

"Meiling?! Nah, that's the most funniest thing I've ever heard!" Syaoran burst out laughing.

"No, it's true. I can tell."

"Never in the million years would she ever like me as a lover. I've known her since we were 4 years old!!" Syaoran said, as a new wave a laughter came through him. Meiling liking him as a lover? No way!!

"Maybe I'm wrong." Hikaru shrugged.

Unknown to both of them, Meiling was just around the corner to the kitchen, and heard every word. Slowly, she turned around and walked back to her room, her ruby eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

****

After Breakfast

"Ready?" Syaoran asked, his sabre positioned, ready to start the duel.

"Of course." Hikaru replied, her own sword glimmered in the morning sun. The duel began. Swords clanged against each other.

Syaoran tried to go easy on Hikaru because he sensed that she was not as experience as he was. She charged at him with her sword, and he blocked all her blows. He focused more on his defence than on his offence.

Hikaru continued her attacks. She leapt into the air, causing Syaoran to leap into the air after her as well.

Whirling around, she swung her sword at Syaoran. Using his quick reflexes, Syaoran was able to block that attack. The clanging of their swords continued on.

Meiling strolled into the garden, following the sounds of the swords. Looking up in the air, she saw that Syaoran and Hikaru were duelling. They look elegant together, like performing a dance with swords, yet there was a light competition in the air.

__

Syaoran and Hikaru look really elegant together, duelling like that...I'm not surprised if Syaoran were to like her...I'll never be as good as her, Meiling sighed, walking back into the house.

__

I need a walk to clear my head, she thought. Taking her sword with her, she went out for a stroll into the marketplace.

Once at the marketplace, she paused at a stand that sells hair accessories. Meiling took a glance at all the hairpins.

Butterflies and flowers. Nah, too girly. She's a swordswoman! But yet, she's also a girl. She needs something simple and sweet, not complicated and sugary.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a hairpin that has a simple design of red rubies set on. The pin itself was silver. It was elegant, yet not too sugary. It other words, it was perfect.

Just as she was reaching out, another hand joined hers in the same direction towards the pin. Both hands withdrew at the same time. Meiling looked up to see who the person was.

It was a boy around Syaoran's age. He has dark black hair just like Meiling's and a pair of cerulean blue eyes. His eyes were the colour of the sky on a bright summer's day. He has a handsome face and a cute smile. Meiling knew this because he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going for the same pin I was." the person said.

"Oh, that's okay. You can take it if you want. I don't really need it."

"Oh, no, I can't do that. You saw it first."

"No, no, it's okay."

"No, really. I was just going to buy it for my little sister's birthday, so I can always pick out something else."

"Oh, if it's for your little sister, then you must take it. I hate to see her disappointed." Meiling smiled softly, walking away, so that the debate came to a close. Soon, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was the same person from the hair accessories stand.

"Hi again. You never told me your name." the stranger said, falling into step with her.

"I'm Meiling Rae. You?"

"I'm Rei Ling. Do you live around here?"

"No, I'm just staying with a friend for now. Her name is Hikaru Tsunako."

"Oh, I've heard of her. Her father, Azuko Tsunako, is very famous around here."

"Oh, really? Why so?"

"Well..." Rei's voice dropped to a whisper, "actually the entire Tsunako name is very famous around here."

"Why?" Meiling asked, curious.

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I've heard that Hikaru's mom, Chiyako, had some sort of love affair with the legendary swordsman, Chie-Zong." Rei whispered in a soft voice.

Meiling's eyes widen. Her master had a love affair with a woman? NO WAY!! Wasn't Chie-Zong the one who told Syaoran that he had to be careful in love matters because being a swordsman will earn a lot of enemies and he has to be careful that the woman he fell in love with isn't related to one of the enemies?

So why had Chie-Zong himself fell in love with a woman? And why did Chiyako ended up with Azuko Tsunako instead? Why was the Tsunako name famous because of it?

__

Perhaps Tsunako Azuko is famous because he's successful in stealing the love of Chie-Zong, the legendary swordsman, Meiling thought.

"Hey, you ok?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm good. What were you saying about Tsunako Chiyako and Chie-Zong?"

"Shh, not so loud! Azuko Tsunako doesn't like people talking about it. But," Rei grinned, "I'll tell you anyways."

"Please, do go on," Meiling smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure really, it was all just rumours, but if everyone believed the same rumours, there has to be at least a little bit of truth in it right? Anyway, the rumours said Chiyako Tsunako and Chie-Zong used to be in love. Very much in love. But then, Chiyako's family married her off to Azuko. Needless to say, both Chie-Zong and Chiyako were greatly depressed. However, they did break things off, and Chiyako gave birth to Hikaru Tsunako, and became a devoted wife and mother. But Azuko kept on assuming that his wife and Chie-Zong still had an affair, so he went and attempted to kill Chie-Zong--"

At this point, Meiling let out a gasp.

"Don't worry, he didn't succeed." Rei quickly reassured. "Anyway, Chie-Zong of course went after him, trying to find who his intruder was. And he chased him back all the way to the Tsunako mansion. In the mansion, they had a duel, and Chiyako rushed out, and..."

"And what?!" Meiling asked.

"And the rumours were that Chie-Zong accidentally killed Chiyako because she was attempting to stop the duel." Rei concluded his story. Meiling fell silent, her eyes still widen.

__

Chie-Zong-san never told me or Syaoran that story...I have to go back and warn Syaoran...Azuko doesn't know we're disciples of Chie-Zong yet...

"Anyway, you practice with the sword too?" Rei asked, noticing her sword that was hung across her back in a sling.

"Oh, yes. I've started at a young age. I'm an orphan. My master took me in."

"Oh...hey, I practice with swords too! Care to have a duel sometime?"

"I'll be delighted to, Ling-kun." Meiling smiled.

"Call me Rei." Rei grinned.

"Only if you'll call me Meiling." she smiled back. "Anyway, I have to get back now. I'll see you around...Rei."

"Bye...Meiling."

****

Back at Tsunako household

"That was a refreshing duel." Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Syaoran agreed, looking up at the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds. He and Hikaru were currently sitting on the roof, gazing lazily at the sky.

"Syaoran-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah?" Syaoran turned his head to face her. Once again, he was captivated by her beauty. She had the most silky midnight blue hair and the deepest shade of lilac eyes he had ever seen. She and that Sakura girl had the most brilliant eye colour he had ever seen.

"I'm just curious...did you ever wonder who your parents are?"

Syaoran was silent.

"I'm sorry if the question was too personal." Hikaru quickly added in.

"Oh, no, that's okay. My parents...I've never even met them. People at the orphanage used to tell me that my parents were the Li's who owned famous restaurants, but went bankrupt and gave me away. I never even met my parents, so it doesn't really matter."

"Oh, I see..."

"Anyway, it's getting late. Want to go back down?" Syaoran smiled.

"Sure, let's go." Hikaru smiled back gently.

****

Later

"Syaoran, there you are! I was looking for you." Meiling's frantic voice said, rushing up to Syaoran and Hikaru.

"What is it, Meiling?"

"I need to speak to you in private." Meiling said.

"I'm going to go practice my swords. I'll see you two later." Hikaru said politely, leaving the two alone.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked again, once they were alone.

"Let's go back to your room. We'll talk there."

****

Syaoran's Room

"Well, what is it?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Meiling locked the door.

"Well, be prepare for a shock. Did you know that Chie-Zong-san had a love interest before?!?!"

"What?!?! Master Chie-Zong?! No way!!" Syaoran's amber eyes widen. "He told me to always be careful when it comes to love because the woman I fall for could be related to the enemy!"

"And did you know who his love interest was?" Meiling said.

"Who?!" Syaoran asked, more curious than ever.

"Hikaru's mother."

"WHAT?!??!?!?!!??!"

"Quiet!!!" Meiling scolded.

"Sorry...but HIKARU'S--"

Meiling clamped a hand over Syaoran's mouth. "I said, not so loud!!" She removed her hand.

"Sorry...but...are you sure about this? How did you know?"

So Meiling told Syaoran the story she had heard from Rei.

"So, from what you're saying, the whole town should know?" Syaoran asked.

"I think so. But Rei said it was just a rumour. I'm not sure. Maybe Hikaru herself doesn't know. Maybe Azuko made up a lie to tell the town and Hikaru."

"Or maybe, this whole love affair thing was just a rumour." Syaoran said.

"We need to unravel this mystery." Meiling said.

"We can't. We're suppose to be searching for the Kinomotos and get the ring back!" Syaoran said, looking at the golden ring on his finger.

"We'll figure something out, Syaoran. Don't worry, we always do." Meiling said, giving him an encouraging smile.

****

Next day

As usual, Syaoran took his walk around the market place early in the morning alone. He took a glance at the little route that leads to the small lake where he had seen Sakura. Smiling, he took the route.

Once he reached the small lake, he wasn't surprised to see Sakura there. Except this time, she was practicing her sword. He must admit, she was good. And pretty. He watched silently as the force of her long slim sword caused some cherry blossom petals to fall, swirling around her every move.

Suddenly, Sakura landed softly on her feet, her back towards him.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun." her sweet melodic voice greeted him.

"Sensed my presence again, eh?" Syaoran grinned.

"Well, your aura isn't exactly easy to ignore." Sakura grinned back, turning around to face him.

"And when did I give you the permission to call me Syaoran?" Syaoran said.

"Never, but I just took the liberty, seeing that I'll never get the permission." Sakura said. "Of course, you won't mind." she grinned.

"How would you know I won't?"

"Just because,"

"You're a very...interesting person." Syaoran smirked.

"So are you." Sakura replied. "Seeing that you have your sabre, how about a duel?"

"Sure, why not?" Syaoran said. So the duel began. Their swords clanged against each other. Syaoran was right. Sakura was really good with the sword. Her movements were graceful and swift, and Syaoran actually had to focus more on his defence than his offence.

Sakura's attacks continued, yet there were no fierce competition between the two, just an air of friendly challenge.

Swiftly, Syaoran took his sabre and rested it on the area between Sakura's neck and shoulder.

"You lose." he said.

"Did I?" Sakura smiled. Syaoran looked. He grinned when he noticed that Sakura's sword was also rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Okay, fine, it's a draw." he said, taking his sabre back.

"You were good." Sakura complimented, withdrawing her sword.

"So were you. I have to go now, it was nice duelling with you."

"I have get going too. I--ack!!" Sakura paused in mid sentence when she tripped over a tree root.

Swiftly, Syaoran caught her in his arms, preventing her from falling.

"You okay? Be more careful." he grinned, helping her stand up again.

"Thanks for catching me, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed.

"Um...no problem. I have to go now, bye." he said, walking out of there as quickly as possible.

"Why the hurry? Scared of me?" Sakura grinned.

"No, of course not. I'll see you around."

"Oh, and just to let you know," Sakura said, "don't think I've forgotten about my family heirloom."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I'm going to pay Hikaru Tsunako a visit sooner or later. Most likely sooner than later."

"Don't you hurt Hikaru! She didn't take your heirloom!" Syaoran said.

"Whatever you say. Not that I'm going to believe you anyway. But just to let you know, you won't be able to stop me this time, like you did the last time." Sakura said.

"We'll see about that." Syaoran bit back bitterly. How dare she try to harm Hikaru again?!

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Sakura sighed.

"Be like what?"

"Disagreeable. I was never picking for a fight, but I really need my family jade back from Hikaru Tsunako--"

"She doesn't have it!"

"Yes, she does! I never wanted to be enemies with you, and I still don't. I just wanted to be friends--"

"Well, Hikaru's my friend, and I don't really consider people as my friends when they attack my other friends." Syaoran said in a cold voice that he had mastered so well.

"Then fine with me." Sakura said huffily, walking ahead of Syaoran to get to the route that leads back to the marketplace. As she walked, Syaoran heard her last sentence.

"And you still own me three wishes, don't **you** forget **that**!"

****

Sugar Pink: Whew...I'm so tired...I have to sleep now, really tired...hope that chapter was good enough...please R/R!

R/R and see you guys all in the next chapter!


	3. Outburst at the Kinomoto's

Sugar Pink: I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! But school got in the way, and I've been terribly busy...but it's all over now! I'M FREE! YAY! So I thought I would update this fic, seeing that I haven't done so for such a long time.

I thank those who reviewed the last chapter! I personally love to write this story, because I've never wrote one involving swords and stuff like that before. Please continue to R/R!

* * *

One Wish 

Chapter 3: Outburst at the Kinomoto's

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms as the morning sunlight shone through the curtains of her room. 

"Mistress Sakura, I have just finish with your laundry this morning." the maid said, placing a pile of clean clothes in Sakura's closet. "And I must warn you to be more careful. I found this in your sword training outfit."

Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes to have a closer look at what the maid had found. Her emerald eyes widen in shock. Rubbing them again, Sakura realized that the maid was holding the family jade heirloom!

"But-but--I thought that Tsunako Hikaru..." Sakura's voice trailed off as she thinks back to what happened that day.

****

Flashback

"You better change, monster. You smell." Sakura's older brother, Touya, held his nose.

"I'm _not_ a monster!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping on her brother's foot. She ran up to her room, giggling.

"Touya's right...I do smell." Sakura frowned. Signing, she changed out of her training suit, and headed to fill herself a nice, warm bath. Sakura glanced down at the jade hanging from a chain from her training suit.

"I'll clip that back on my pink dress when I'm done bathing." she shrugged, and headed away.

After her bath, Sakura came back to her room. "Ew...I need to wash my training suit...it stinks of sweat." Grabbing the suit, she dumped it in the large basket, filled with her other dirty laundry.

Now, fresh as a daisy, Sakura decided to take a walk around town. She grabbed her slim sword and hung it on her back like a sling; just in case anything should happen.

"Such a beautiful day today--oops, I'm sorry." Sakura said, as she bumped into someone.

"Oh, that's okay." the person replied. Sakura looked up to see Tsunako Hikaru. Smiling, Hikaru continued on her way. Shrugging, Sakura went on her way too. She didn't know the Tsunako's that well, but she did hear that Tsunako Hikaru was full of grace and poise, and had many suitors asking for marriage every year.

"Rumours said she has grace and poise...and she goes around bumping into people in the streets." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I heard there's a sword competition coming up. You feel up to the challenge?" a guy around the age of 23 came up to Sakura. He had black hair and sharp green eyes. His name is Yakashi Omiyato, one of Sakura's rival when it comes to the art of swords.

"You bet I'll be ready, Yakashi-kun." Sakura grinned. "I have my good lucky charm with me."

"Your jade heirloom?"

"You bet!" Sakura beamed. She reached into the pocket of her pink dress to retrieve the jade, as if to prove her point. However, she realized her pocket was empty. She blinked. She remembered thinking she would put the jade in her dress from her training suit...so where was it? Her eyes widen. She had bumped into Tsunako Hikaru. Sakura's jade eyes darkened as she ran after the girl.

End of flashback

"I never did put the heirloom in my dress...it's been in my training suit all along..." Sakura's eyes widen. _I owe her an apology._

**

* * *

**

"Breakfast was good. Thanks, Tsunako-san." Syaoran thanked Azuko after breakfast.

"You're very welcome, Li-kun." Azuko bowed. "I have business to attend to today."

With that said, Azuko left the home.

"Do you guys want to take a walk around town today?" Syaoran asked, turning to Meiling and Hikaru. Both girls nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe I accused Tsunako-chan like that!" Sakura grumbled to herself. She was at her favourite training spot, the spot where Syaoran had been dropping by for the last few days. No wonder he was so mad at her. He had every right to be.

Sakura practices her sword when she is frustrated. And today, she's frustrated. Cherry blossom petals swirled around her and she swings her sword from left to right; the blade glistening in the sun.

**

* * *

**

"Ooh, this is pretty!" Hikaru and Meiling took turns gushing over hairpins and scarves as they walk through the marketplace. Syaoran, however, wasn't paying much attention. He spotted the route that leads to the small lake. The small lake with the cherry blossom trees. The small lake where he had saw Sakura a few times before. Curiosity got the better of him, and he wondered if he'll see her again there today.

"Um, you girls go on ahead." he said to Meiling and Hikaru. "I want to do something first."

Shrugging, the girls went ahead. Syaoran ducked into the small route that lead to the lake.

Today, as usual, he saw a certain emerald eyed girl, practicing her sword skills.

She paused immediately when she saw him. Syaoran frowned.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. Silence was his reply. "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry." she said softly. Syaoran was confused.

"About what?"

"About this," Sakura said. She turned around and held up her heirloom.

"Um... that's a very pretty jade?" Syaoran asked with uncertainty.

"This was the jade I accused Hikaru of stealing." Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes widen.

"You mean...?"

"It turns out I just misplaced it. It wasn't Hikaru's fault." Sakura said softly.

"Oh...I see." Syaoran smirked. "I hate to say this, but, I told you so."

Sakura glared.

"I think I will find Hikaru...and formally apologize. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"As a matter of fact...I do."

**

* * *

**

"Hikaru!" Syaoran shouted. Hikaru turned around. She saw the amber-eyed 23 year old jogging towards her and Meiling, tugging a Sakura behind him. Hikaru noticed that Syaoran was holding Sakura by the hand. She couldn't help the little pang of jealousy.

"Syaoran?" Hikaru asked. She glanced at Sakura. The girl had a blush on her cheeks.

"Someone has something to say." Syaoran said, with a playful smirk on his face. Hikaru turned to Sakura.

"I--I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I realized it wasn't you who took my heirloom. It was me who misplaced it." Sakura said boldly.

"That's...okay. No hard feelings." Hikaru smiled. Sakura smiled back.

"I told you so...now you owe me." Syaoran grinned. Sakura scowled.

"She owes you what?"

"She said you wouldn't forgive her...and I made a bet that if you do forgive her, she'll have to treat me to lunch." Syaoran grinned.

"I hope you brought enough money with you." Meiling smiled. "Syaoran eats a **lot**! He's such a pig sometimes."

"Hey!" Syaoran protested. He turned back to Sakura. "So, where should we go for lunch?"

**

* * *

**

"Are you **done** yet?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed.

"No, of course not!" Syaoran grinned, swallowing a mouthful of rice. Sakura glanced at the table at the teahouse they were in. On the table were a kettle of hot tea, two teacups, three empty noodle bowls, two empty plates of sushi, three empty plates of chicken, three empty bowls of congee and Syaoran just finished his second bowl of rice.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Syaoran asked, gulping down a cup of tea.

"After watching you eat, I lost my appetite." Sakura sighed.

"I'll like a plate of hot rolls, please." Syaoran said to the waiter. Nodding, the waiter scurried off.

"Syaoran Li, you make me sick!" Sakura exclaimed. "How are you going to have dinner tonight!"

"The rolls aren't for me." Syaoran rolled his amber eyes. "I'm buying them for Hikaru. They're her favourite."

At this simple statement, Sakura felt anger boil inside her.

"You **WHAT!**"

Syaoran was taken aback by her sudden outburst. So did the people sitting around them. Their idea of a quiet afternoon tea was shattered by Sakura's outburst.

"I said I'm buying the rolls for Hikaru--"

"Look, Li Syaoran! I agree to treat **you** to lunch, not Tsunako Hikaru! You have no right making me pay for something **she'll** eat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then pretend I'm going to eat them." Syaoran rolled her eyes.

"Oh, there will be no need to pretend! You **will** eat them!" Sakura sat back down in her seat in a huff.

"No, I'm not! I'm taking these back to Hikaru!"

"Okay, fine. You do that. But I'm not paying for the rolls if you're taking it back to her! The bet said nothing about me buying her something to eat!"

"But I didn't bring any money!"

"Well then, that's your problem! The only way I'll pay for the rolls is if **you** eat it." Sakura huffed.

"But I'm **full**!"

"Too bad!"

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran-kun! What happened! We thought you went out for lunch with Sakura!" Meiling's ruby eyes were wide as Syaoran stumbled back into the Tsunako household later that evening.

"Yeah, what took so long? Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Hikaru said.

"Ugh...I don't think I'll eat dinner tonight...I'll be in my room...ugh..." Syaoran groaned, feeling sick from a big lunch.

Stupid Sakura...made me eat all the rolls, Syaoran grumbled. Meiling followed Syaoran into his room.

"Syaoran, have you forgot that we're suppose to hunt for the location of the Kinomoto?" Meiling reminded.

"Can we do that after I get over my stomach ache?" Syaoran groaned, flopping down on the soft bed.

"Fine, but we must start soon." Meiling sighed.

"Why don't we ask Hikaru? She might know." Syaoran suggested.

"Ask me what?" Hikaru asked, appearing at the door. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop...I was just passing by..." she blushed.

"Oh, that's okay, Hikaru-chan." Syaoran smiled. "We were just wondering if you know the whereabouts of the Kinomoto's."

Hikaru stared at both of them in shocked. "You mean you don't know!"

Both Syaoran and Meiling shook their heads.

"They live in this very town! In fact, you both already met one. Kinomoto Sakura."

"WHAT?"

"You mean to tell me that neither know that Sakura is a Kinomoto?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"Come to think of it, she never did tell us her last name..." Meiling said, thinking back.

"Yeah..." Syaoran said. He relaxed his head on the pillow. Sakura...a Kinomoto.

"I have to go down and help set the table for dinner now." Hikaru smiled, walking back down.

After she left, Meiling closed and locked the door. "Syaoran..."

"Yeah, I know. We'll set out for the Kinomoto household first thing tomorrow morning."

**

* * *

**

"Meiling, you stay here. I'll go in alone. If I don't come back out within two hours, you can charge in." Syaoran instructed. Both of them crouched behind a bush near the grand household of the Kinomoto's.

"Gotcha." Meiling said. Slowly, Syaoran advanced towards the grand doors of the Kinomoto. He was immediately greeted by two guards in heavy armour.

"You may not enter!"

"I need to see Fujitaka Kinomoto!" Syaoran said in a bold voice.

"For what reasons?"

"That is not your concern!"

"You may not enter! For all we know, you could be here to assassinate Kinomoto-san!"

"I--"

"What's all the fuss?" a frustrated feminine voice said. Syaoran looked up to see a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

Sakura Kinomoto.

"Miss Sakura, this young man wishes to enter!" one of the guards said. Sakura looked at Syaoran. He glared back.

"Let him in. I know him." Sakura said, with a half smile. The guards were shocked, but let Syaoran through anyways. Syaoran was shocked also, but hid his surprise well.

As soon as he got pass the guards, Sakura turned around and walked along the long hallway of the Kinomoto household. Syaoran followed her silently. He noticed that they had entered some sort of sitting room, with a round table and chairs.

Sakura sat down. Syaoran sat across from her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You fooled me long enough, Kinomoto." Syaoran said bitterly. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I had known you were a Kinomoto, I wouldn't have been so friendly towards you."

"You call that attitude of yours towards me friendly?" Sakura asked, amused. "And what about me being a Kinomoto? Is that a crime? I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier, but I didn't feel it was necessary for strangers to know every detail about me." Sakura said.

Syaoran didn't say anything. A moment of silence passed.

"I came here today to see Fujitaka Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

"Why do you need to see my father?"

"He-he's your father?" Syaoran asked, shocked.

"Yes, of course. Now why do you need to see him?"

"He has something that belongs to my swords master." Syaoran said.

"And what would that be?"

"The other ring." Syaoran said. When Sakura gave him a confused look, Syaoran stuck his right hand out. On the ring finger was a simple gold ring, with a green jewel in the centre.

Sakura's expression changed from amusement to serious.

"I do not know how you got that other ring, but I know my father spent a long time searching for it."

"What! Your father is after this ring! He already has the other one, isn't it enough already! I came today for a reason. I need to retrieve that other ring back."

"I'm sorry, but you may not. Father guards it with his life. He would not just give it to you. All of us Kinomoto guard that ring."

"And why do you do so?" Syaoran asked.

"Father said it's very valuable, and cannot be fallen into the wrong hands." Sakura said.

"It's in the wrong hands if it's with your father!"

"Are you insulting my father!"

"You Kinomoto's stole that ring from my swords master! The rings were meant to be a pair! They were meant to be together!"

"Which is why you should hand yours over, so the two rings can reunite!" Sakura said.

"I will do no such thing! It is you who should hand over the other ring!"

"We will do no such thing either! The ring has been with the Kinomoto's for a long time!"

"And it has been too long!" Syaoran pulled out his sabre from the sling he carries on his back. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"I suggest you give me the ring now, before anyone gets hurt." Syaoran threatened.

Sakura drew out her elegant sword. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"What is going on here! Sakura? Who is this young man?" a voice boomed. Sakura turned around to come face to face with a middle aged man in this mid 40's. He had greyish brown hair and was currently frowning at the scene.

"Father!" Sakura called. Syaoran immediately noticed the gold ring on Fujitaka's right ring finger.

"Are you Fuijitaka Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

"You can help by giving me the ring on your finger."

"I'm sorry, but I have to guard this ring with my life." Fujitaka said kindly. "You may not have it."

"Father, he has the other ring." Sakura informed. Fujitaka gasped as he noticed Syaoran's hand.

"Dear boy, where did you get that?"

"That is none of your concern. I shall return for the ring." Syaoran growled. Turning around, he left the Kinomoto household.

* * *

Sugar Pink: Wow, that was a long chapter! Haha, I sure had fun writing it! I hope you guys all had fun reading it too! I'll try to update this fic again soon!

****

Please leave a review comment and let me know what you think!

R/R!


End file.
